


Not That Kind Of Chemestry

by bidleybop227



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidleybop227/pseuds/bidleybop227
Summary: Amanda Barrett has just moved to the big apple and is now living with her sister, Dana Barrett.





	1. Chapter 1

**1983**

Dana Barrett is just leaving her apartment to pick up her sister from the airport. Of course her neighbor, Louis Tully, is locked out of his apartment, again, "Oh, hey Dana." Dana stopped in her tracks so she can listen to Louis, he said nothing useful so she tuned him out, "That's interesting, Louis. I have to go my sister's at the airport.

After she left the apartment, she called a taxi to pick her up. ( **Yes you CALL taxi's** ) After she told the cab driver to wait outside the airport, she walked inside. She looked around and saw her sister, [Amanda Barrett](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W-HStvwAWLG4TmPETymxaP1Wso2snbMOPPbsJvvAzcU/edit), grabbing her bags. She walked over and gave her sister a hug, "Hi, Mandy. How're you doing?" Dana asked, Amanda sighed and looked down, "I'm fine, considering the circumstances." Dana nodded and walked her out of the airport and back into the cab. They went back into the apartment complex to watch some television. "How'd it happen?" Dana asked Mandy, she shrugged, "I don't know, we were arguing and one thing led to another and he... What did I do?" Dana rubbed her sister's back in an attempt to comfort her, "You didn't do anything, sweetie. He was just being an idiot. Bright side is that you can do so much better." Mandy smiled at her sister and they embraced for a couple moments. After awhile they chatted about silly things.

"I just might like it here." Mandy told her twin, Dana looked at her and smirked. "You better young lady" Mandy raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I came out first, I'm older." Dana scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "By a minute!" Dana whined, Mandy just laughed and said, "The minute counts."

**1984**

"It's not like we can understand you, you are speaking German!" Mandy vented, mimicking a German accent. The cashier spoke in German so they couldn't understand. Now they were carrying groceries to Dana's apartment, until Louis shows up, "Oh, Dana, it's you!" Dana see's Louis and greets him, "Oh, hi, yes Louis, it's me." Mandy could feel some awkward tension so she waited in front of Dana's door, "I thought it was the drugstore." Louis explained to Dana, she got a little concerned "Oh, are you sick?" Louis shook his head, "Oh! No, no, I'm fine, I feel great! Just ordered some more vitamins and stuff. I was just exercising. I taped a 20-minute workout and played it back at high speed on my machine so it only took ten minutes. I got a great workout." Mandy, becoming impatient called out, "Yeah that's nice! Are you guys done with the smooch fest or am I gonna need to find a hotel?" Dana was about to leave but Louis has once again interrupted, "Listen, that reminds me, you shouldn't leave your TV on so loud when you go out. The creep down the hall phoned the manager." A look of confusion crossed the sister's faces, "That's strange, I didn't realize I'd left it on."  The short man nodded, "Well, yeah, you know what I did? I climbed on the ledge and tried to disconnect the cable, but I couldn't get in, so you know what I did? I turned my TV up real loud too so everyone would think all our TVs had something wrong with them -"closing her door on him, "Bye, Louis." As Dana and Mandy were putting the food away, Mandy cleared her throat,"So, that's that Louis character that you were telling me about?" Mandy asked her twin, "Yes, he's very interesting" It was then Mandy realized something, "Dana, the TV was off before we left. I turned it off." Dana just shook her head and started putting groceries away. Amanda turned the TV on, and saw the Ghostbusters ad. She then heard her sister scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy ran out into the kitchen and saw a dog in space rather than food In the fridge. The creature said "Zuul" The girls screamed and ran out of the complex and down town to talk to someone. They entered the office to see a woman, and a tall man with glasses leaving. The girls looked around nervously, unsure if they're in the right place. They walked to the front desk, to ask for help. "Excuse us is this the Ghostbusters office?" The woman smiled at them... slightly, "Yes, it is. Can I help you?" Janine Melnitz asked the women, "We don't have an appointment, but we'd like to talk to someone, please." Mandy said politely. Then a man bolts out the back and towards the sisters, more specifically Dana, "I'm Peter Venkman. May I help you?" Peter asked them, Mandy, keeping an eye on her sister glared at him, "Well, I don't know. What I'm about to say may sound a little unusual." Dana said to Peter. "What am I chopped liver?" Mandy whispered to herself, and shook her head, "Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place. Come into my office, Miss -" "Barrett, Dana Barrett." Dana said, Peter noticing the other girl stuck his hand out, "Amanda Barrett." She shook his hand reluctantly. Dana is hooked up to a machine. As she talks, Peter, Ray and Egon watch a monitor which turns her head different colors. Amanda nodding every so often to agree with her sister, "And this voice said "Zuul". And then I slammed the refrigerator door and we left. That was two days ago, and we haven't been back to my apartment." Dana looked to her sister and Mandy nodded, "Yeah." Amanda doesn't get scared or shaken all that much, but when she does then it'll keep her up at night. "Generally you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think it was?" Peter asks looking to Dana, "Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here." Everyone looked to Mandy and she raised an eyebrow, "It looked like some dog, I think." Peter looking to Egon, "Egon, what do you think?" Shining a head lamp in Peter's eyes, "She's telling the truth. At least, she thinks she is." Mandy glared slightly at the man and internally flipped him off, "Well, of course I'm telling the truth! Who would make up a story like that?" Dana asked looking around, "Some are people who just want attention. Others, just nutballs who come in off the street." Peter said, answering Dana. "You know what it could be? Past-life experience intruding on present time." Mandy slowly looked over at Ray, "What?" Ignoring her question, Ray sat down on a couch with Egon. "Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either." Dana, looking at Egon, chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things." she said. Peter crouching by Dana, "Well, that's all right. I don't either. But there are some things we do. Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results." Egon and Ray eating a bag of chips raising eyebrows, "Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building. Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence" Ray suggested, Peter nodding, "Right, go do that." "I could look for the name Zuul in the usual literature." "Spates Catalog" "Tobin's Spirit Guide" "Yeah." Amanda smiles at them, for their help. "Tell you what. I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out - I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment, okay?" Amanda glared slightly, grabs Peter by the ear and drags him over where the others won't hear them, "If you keep making goo goo eyes at my little sister, you won't have eyes. Got it?" Peter nods rapidly, "We came here for help, not to find boyfriends or anything. Keep up your act, see what happens." Peter runs behind Ray, using him as a human shield. "Get her!" everyone raised eyebrows and went back to what they were doing. "Come on, Dana. Let's bring the dog to the house." Hearing what Mandy said, Ray snickered. The trio walked into the apartment. "Let me. If something's gonna happen here I want it to happen to me first." He opens a few closet doors. Nothing happens. Amanda looked at her sister in question. "The closet" Dana said to Peter. Peter goes to the piano, and plays the two highest notes over and over. "They hate this. I like to torture them. That's right, boys. It's Dr. Venkman!" Peter shouts while he works a tool. "A lot of space. Just you two?" He asks while Dana takes off her coat, "Yes" Dana says as if she were talking to captain obvious, while Mandy nods slowly. "Good." A moment of awkward silence goes by and Dana decides to break the tension, "What is that thing you're doing?" She asks, Peter looks to her "It's technical. It's one of our little toys." He responds while walking to Dana's bedroom. ' _Weirdo._ ' "I see. That's the bedroom, but nothing ever happened in there." Dana tells him, as he closes the door. "What a crime." he mutters to himself. Lucky for him because Mandy didn't hear him. Dana looking at Peter, "You know, you don't act like a scientist." She says to him, Peter looks back at her and tilts his head lightly, "They're usually pretty stiff." He agree's with her, as Mandy sits on the couch she looks at him, "You're more like a game show host." She says, the words stings Peter. He looks around a little bit more, and his eye lands on a door "That's the kitchen, huh?" The girls nod their heads as Peter and Dana walks in the kitchen. Mandy remains seated on the couch, she hears something about eggs, "I could smell those before you screamed. I thought you were making food!" Mandy shouted, she could hear chuckling from the kitchen, and she proceeded to stare at the wall. She soon heard shouting from the kitchen and raced in there, "What in the hell is going on?" Dana points to the fridge and Mandy opened it. "What. The. Hell? There was space and a dog right there! Where the hell did it go?" Dana rubbed her sister's back as she breathed heavily. "We are going crazy!" They walked back in the living room and Peter makes himself comfy on the couch, "Let me tell you something about myself. I come home from work to my place and all I have is my work. There's nothing else in my life!" Peter kept ranting, until, Dana kicked him out.

**HQ**

 

The Ghostbusters are sitting at the table eating their food, while Egon is multitasking. "To our first customers." Peter toasts, raising his soda. Ray, also raising his soda, "To our first and only customers" Ray completes, they raise their sodas and clink them together. "I got to take out some petty cash. We should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her. I mean them." Peter corrects himself when he saw Egon's dirty look. "Uh, this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash." realization strucks Peter and he see's Ray inhaling his food, "Slow down. Chew your food."  
As the two were eating, Egon started thinking about that other girl that came in. He overheard Amanda and Peter's little exchange. He thought it was funny. In a stupid way. He remember's every little thing of the woman.  
He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard "WE GOT ONE!!!!"  
\----------------  
A few months later, Dana listens to Casey Kasem. Laughs and sips champagne with Amanda. "So when are you going to see Egon again?" Amanda's smile faltered a bit. "Not for another two weeks. They've been busy." Dana nodded in agreement.  
TWO DAYS LATER  
Amanda was waiting for Dana to come back to the apartment. She started to have a bad vibe, coming from the rooftop. It was drawing her towards it.  
A phone ringing snapped her out of her trance. She walked over and answered it, "Hello?"  
"Mandy? I found some news on Zuul." Mandy nearly jumped for joy when she heard Egon say those words, "Oh thank god. Okay, so what is it?"  
"Zuul refers to a demi-god worshiped around 6000 BC by the Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians. Are you with me so far?" Egon asked her, "Yes."  
"Alright, Zuul was one of Gozers minions in Sumeria."  
"What? One of his minions? How many does that guy have?"  
"A lot of them. But he has three main ones: Zuul, Vince, and Trina. The Gatekeeper, The Keymaster, and The Locksmith." Mandy made a hm sound and wrote it down. "But what's the idiot doing in my sisters fridge?"  
She heard Egon take a breath in, as if he didn't know, "Well, it could be Zuul has an interest in your sister-" Ego was cut off by a loud bang coming from the roof, Mandy screamed in surprise and dropped the phone.  
While she was catching her breath she could hear Egon saying her name over the line. "What just happened?"  
"There was a bang coming from the roof. Scared the hell out of me."  
"Are you alright?" Egon asked her. She smiled a little from the concern he was showing for her. "Yeah, just shaken up a bit. I'll be fine." She told him. "Hey, can you stop by the office at 8:30 on Thursday? We can research quicker, and get it done faster." Amanda's smile turned into a full on grin,"Of course. I might be a little late, though. Dana needs my help for fixing our stereo. That thing's been acting strange."  
"Alright. I have to get going. I need to check the containment unit."  
"Okay, see you Thursday. Bye."  
"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday rolled along very quickly. Dana was talking to their mother, as Amanda was fixing the radio. "Love to Dad. Right. Bye. - Bye!" She hung up and the girls heard growling noises. They looked at each other and said "Oh shit" At the same time. The twins were grabbed and dragged into the kitchen.

Peter comes to the complex and knocks on Dana's door. Dana, then opened the door wearing a beautiful orange dress. "Hello?" Her hair was wilder than usual, "That's a different look for you, isn't it?" Peter questions her, she ignored him. Only focusing on one thing, "Are you the Keymaster?" She asks. Peter shakes his head, "Not that I know of." Dana slams the door in his face, and Peter knocks again. This time Amanda answered the door, she was wearing a sapphire dress her hair also wild. "Are you the Keymaster?" She asked, Peter slightly concerned nodded, "Yes" And walked inside. "I'm a friend of his. He told me to meet him here. I didn't get your names." He said gesturing to the twins. "I am Zuul. I am the Gatekeeper." Dana said, Mandy then answered "I am Trina, I am the Locksmith."  
Peter nodded uncertainly looking around the apartment... what's left of it. "So what are we doing today, guys?" Peter asked still looking around. "We must prepare for the coming of Gozer." They said at the same time, Peter now really concerned turned to look at them, "Gozer, Huh?" Dana turned to look at Peter, "The Destructor." Peter looks at her, "Are we still going out? You know, you could pick up the place if you're expecting someone. And you." He points at Mandy, "Should be studying with your date, Egon. Go, shoo." Mandy leaves the room

Dana flops on the bed, writhing up and down. "Do you want this body?" Zuul asks him, Peter gives her a 'really' look. "Is that a trick question? I guess the roses worked, huh?" Peter says. Breathing heavily Zuul crawls in front of him, "Take me now, subcreature." She says lustfully. "We never talk anymore." Peter says jokingly. Dana grabs him and pulls him down. "I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people. Actually, it's more of a guideline than a rule." She rolls them over. "I want you inside me." she whispers, and Peter shakes his head, "Go ahead! No, I can't, sounds like you've already got at least two people in there already." Peter break free, and lays Dana down, "Might be a little crowded. Now, why don't you quit trying to upset and disturb Dr. Venkman and just relax. Lie down there, relax. Put your hands on your chest. Yes. What I'd like to do is talk to Dana. I wanna talk to Dana. Dana? It's Peter." Peter says, trying to get Zuul out. "There is no Dana. There is only Zuul." Dana says trying to sit up, "Whoa, Zuulie you nut. Now come on. Come on. I want to talk to Dana. Dana, Dana. Relax, come on. Dana, Dana. Can I talk to Dana?" Dana smiles a vicious smile. The voice of Zuul eminates from her, "There is no Dana. Only Zuul." It says. Peter points a finger at it, "What a lovely singing voice you must have. Now I'm going to count to three, Zuulie, and if I don't get to hear Dana, there's going to be some real trouble in this apartment, I think. One! Two!" Dana's eyes flutter and turn white, and Mandy's turn black. "Two and a half!" The voice of Zuul screams. Dana rises above the bed. "Please come down." Zuul roars.  
Mandy's in the livingroom, her eyes still black, and floating in the air. After Peter knocks, Zuul out, he goes into the livingroom knocking her out, too.

He walks to the phone and calls the Ghostbusters HQ, "Hello? Thanks, I've got it." Egon says to Louis, or "Vince". "Egon, it's Peter. I have some news from the world of Gozer." over the phone, "What is it, Peter?" Egon asks Peter, "I'm here with Dana and Amanda Barrett. It seems that the Goz' has been putting some moves on my would-be girlfriend! And Your crush!" Egon blushed and cleared his throat, "How are they?" He asks, him. Genuinely concerned for their first customers. "I think we can get them a guest shot on Wild Kingdom. I just whacked them up with about 300 cc's of thorozine. They're going to take a little nap now. Dana says she's the Gatekeeper, and Amanda says she's the Locksmith, does that make any sense to you?" Peter questions him, Egon, looking back at Louis, "Some. I've just met the Keymaster. He's here with me now." Peter smiles slightly, "Oh, wonderful, we have to get these guys together." Peter says looking at Amanda, "I think that would be extraordinarily dangerous." Egon says. As much as he wants to see Mandy, he had to stay, "Okay, well, hold on to him. I'll be over there in a little while." Peter tells him. "Good"

Peter hangs the phone up, and goes over to the bed, where Dana is. "Bad news, honey. I gotta go to work. Hey, will you stay here in bed until I get back?" He kisses her hand and cleavage.

 

"Vince there's one more test I'd like to perform-" Egon was cut off by Janine and men coming downstairs, "Egon, I tried to stop them! He says they have a warrant!" Janine says. Egon looks at them and points, "Excuse me, this is private property!" Vince also points at them. Peck, pointing out ecto-containment unit, "Shut this off. Shut these all off" Shell-shocked Egon glares at him, "I'm warning you, turning off these machines would be extremely hazardous." He says, not backing down. "I'll tell you what's hazardous. You're facing federal prosecution for at least half a dozen environmental violations. Now either you shut these beams off or we shut them off for you." Peck threatens, them Egon, guarding the machine, "Try to understand. This is a high voltage laser containment system. Simply turning it off would be like dropping a bomb on the city." Growing impatient, Peck starts to grow more snappy, "Don't patronize me! I'm not grotesquely stupid like the people you bilk!" Peter, coming down the stairs, hoping he could help, "At ease, officer. I'm Peter Venkman. I think there's just been a slight misunderstanding and I wanna cooperate in any way that I can."

Peck, now furious, turns around, "Forget it, Venkman! You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it'd be more fun to insult me. Well, now it is my turn, wise ass." Peter raises an eyebrow looking at Egon for an explanation, "He wants to shut down the protection grid, Peter." Egon says, Peter, realizing the situation argues with Peck, "You shut that thing down and we are not going to be held responsible for whatever happens."  
"On the contrary! You're going to be held responsible." Peck tells him. Peter getting angrier by the minute, "No! We won't be held responsible!"  
Walter just shouts at the young Con Edison Man, "Shut it off!" Pointing at the boy Peter tells him "Don't shut it off. I'm warning you."  
The young man looks unsure, and hesitant to turn it off, "I - I've never seen anything like this before." He stutters, Peck rolls his eyes "I'm not interested in your opinion, just shut it off." Walking over Peter stops him, "My friend, don't be a jerk." The police officer shoves Peter away "Step aside!" 

"If he does that again, you can shoot him." Peck tells him hopefully. "You do your job, pencil neck! Don't tell me how to do mine!" He shouts at him. Peter nods in appreciation, "Thank you, Officer." Peck getting annoyed at the chit chat yells, "Shut it off!" Peter starts up stairs. Egon makes an explosion with his fingers in Police Captain's face, mouthing "Boom". The Con Ed Man pulls a red lever. Alarms goes off and lights flash. "Oh shit" the Con guy muttered, everyone runs like hell to leave. While Egon screams, "Clear the building!"  
Louis runs out of there even though the door of the fire house is smoking and the roof explodes.

Back at Dana's Apartment, Dana and Amanda are jolted awake.

Explosion. Pink streams of psychokinetic energy zap out and a crowd gathers. "This is it! This is the sign!" Louis says excitedly. "Yeah, it's a sign all right; we're going out of business." Janine shouts over the sirens and explosion. The Ecto-1 drives up the same time the police start to arrive.  
Ray and Winston Zeddemore, step out of the vehicle, "What happened?" Ray asked, looking around. "The storage facilities blew. He shut off the protection grid." Egon shouted over all the noise, "Oh, great." Ray said sarcastically. "That's bad, isn't it?" Winston asked them. "Yeah." Ray nodded. "Where's the Keymaster?" Peter asked looking around. Egon also looking around realizing he was nowhere to be found, "Oh shit." Egon cursed. "Who's the Keymaster?" Ray asked him, completely confused. They look around and try to run, but was stopped by Peck "Hold it! I want this man arrested. Captain, these men are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act, and this explosion is a direct result of it!" Peck yelled pointing an accusingly finger at Egon. Egon, now furious, lunges at Peck, "Your mother-" As the fight broke out, officers struggle to keep order.  
The ghosts keep pouring out of the fire house roof as pink streams fly over the city, to Dana's and Mandy's apartment complex. The duo goes to the window, grinning. Louis passes as Papers fly around, and a blue creature rises up out of tunnel. Louis walks down a street, gazing upwards. The wall of Dana's apartment explodes. They stare out the hole, Dana's hair whipping in the wind, and Mandy's dress as well.

In the NYC jail, the cage closes and Winston walks over, "Hey, guard! I want to make a phone call! I just work with these guys! I wasn't even there!" He yelled, trying to get the guards attention as Ray and Egon look over blueprints. "The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space." Egon says pointing to the prints, "Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium." Ray realized, "Everyone getting this so far? So what? I guess they just don't make them like they used to." Peter looking around at the other inmates, and looking at Ray for confirmation, "No! Nobody ever made them like this! The architect was either a certified genius or an aesthetic wacko!" Ray shouted, while slapping Peter's head. "Ray, for a moment, pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy, engineering or physics and just tell me what the hell is going on." He growled, "You never studied,"Ray shook his head and flipped the print's over, "The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriends, Pete, Egon, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central." Egon blushed when Ray said that he was dating, Mandy. She's beautiful and he wouldn't mind, "She's not my girlfriend, or his. I find her interesting because she's a client and because she sleeps above her covers. Four feet above her covers! And that other chick is basically superman! They bark, they drool, they claw..." Peter vented, to everyone. Egon, snapped from his thoughts, looked to Peter, "It's not the girls, Peter, it's the building! Something terrible is about the enter our world and this building is obviously the door. The architect's name was Ivo Shandor. I found it in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He was also a doctor. Performed a lot of unnecessary surgery. And then in 1920 he founded a secret society." Egon explained a little further, "Let me guess. Gozer worshipers." Peter guessed, "Right." Egon nodded, looking at the prints, "No studying." He mocked Ray, "After the First World War, Shandor decided that society was too sick to survive. And he wasn't alone. he had close to a thousand followers when he died. They conducted rituals up on the roof, bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world, and now it looks like it may actually happen!" Egon said as his voice progressively got louder, as he stood up.

A thick silence grew within three seconds, "So be good, for goodness sake! Whoa! Somebody's coming! Somebody's coming!" Peter sang as Ray talked over him, "We have to get out of here. We've gotta get a judge or something." Ray explained, "Hey! Hey! Hold it! Now we going to actually going to go before a federal judge and say that some moldy old Babylonian god is going to drop in on Central Park West and start tearing up the city?" Winston questioned his bosses, "Sumerian, not Babylonian." Ray corrected, "Yeah, big difference!" Peter said sarcastically, "No offense, guys, but I gotta get my own lawyer." Winston whispered/scoffed. "Okay, Ghostbusters! The mayor wants to see you guys. The whole island's going crazy! Let's go." The guard exclaimed. The team started gathering their stuff, before he left, "I gotta split. The mayor wants to rap with me about some things." Peter said, trying to be cooler than he actually is.

DANA'S APARTMENT

The door flies open and Louis is standing in the doorway, "I am the Keymaster."

"I am the Gatekeeper"

"I am the Locksmith.'

After their introduction, Dana and Louis kiss, before following Mandy's lead.

Outside of the city hall the police escort the Ghostbusters to the Mayor. Reporters and photographers try to get to the press.  
Inside the Mayor's office, sat a council "I got a city blowing up, and you guys are not giving me any answers!" The Mayor yelled, getting frustrated by the second, "All right. We're blocking the bridges, the roads. I mean-" The Police Commissioner was interrupted by the Mayor's AIDE "The Ghostbusters are here, Mr. Mayor."  
The team walk in and the Mayor sighs in relief. "The Ghostbusters, all right, the Ghostbusters. Hey, where's this Peck?" He asks, Walter Peck the stomps through the doors, "I am Walter Peck, sir, and I'm prepared to make a full report. These men are consummate snowball artists! They use sensitive nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts! And they call these bozos, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show!" Peck informed, "Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here." Ray, corrected the EPA man (A/N: F*cking tree hugger) "They caused an explosion!" Peck yelled, wanting the Mayor to take his side. "Is this true?" He asked looking at Peter, he nodded "Yes it's true... This man has no dick." Peter said with an inside voice, Peck lunges himself at Peter, as the police try to break up fight. "Break it up! Break it up!" The police Sergeant yelled, at everyone. "Well that's what I heard!" Peter said after things have settled down. "This is City Hall! Now what am I gonna do here, John? What is this?" The Mayor said looking at the fire commissioner "All I know is: that was no light show we saw this morning. I've seen every kind of combustion known to man, but this beats the hell out of me." John admitted, looking around. Then the police commissioner spoke up, "The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding. How do you explain that?" He challenged, just then a Archbishop entered the room. And everyone stopped talking. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." The priest greeted, "Oh... Your Eminence!" the Mayor kisses the ring that the Archbishop had on, as Egon raised his brow in question.

"How are you, Lenny?" The man of god asked him, as he was patting the man's arm. "You're looking good, Mike." Lenny says as he gives Mike a friendly slap. "We're in a real fix, here. What do you think I should do?" He asks looking at the elder. "Lenny, officially, the Church will not take any position on the religious implications of these phenomena. Personally, Lenny, I think it's a sign from God. But don't quote me on that." He said, as Lenny sat down "I think that's a smart move, Mike. But I'm not gonna call a press conference and tell everyone to start praying." He rubbed his head, to rid of the dull ache, as Wnston stepped up, "I'm Winston Zeddemore, Your Honor. Look, I've only been with the company for a couple of weeks. But I gotta tell you, these things are real. Since I joined these men, I've seen shit that'll turn you white!" Winston told the Mayor, hoping that he'll think they're not crazy, "Well, you could believe Mr. Pecker." Peter said, as Peck stepped up, "My name is Peck." Peck snapped at him, "Or you could accept the fact that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions." Peter went on and gave him that choice, "What do you mean, biblical?" The Mayor asked, confused, Ray then stepped up "What he means is Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor. Real wrath-of-God-type stuff. Fire and brimstone coming from the sky! Rivers and seas boiling!" Ray listed getting louder, "Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes!" Egon continued yelling, "The dead rising from the grave!" Winston added, "Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!" Peter listed off things that aren't from the Bible, but it worked, "Enough! I get the point! What if you're wrong?" The Mayor asked Peter, "If I'm wrong, nothing happens! We go to jail. Peacefully, quietly. We'll enjoy it! But if I'm right, and we can stop this thing; Lenny, you will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters." Peter explained smiling  
the Mayor smiles as well and Archbishop nods in agreement.

Peck, all the wind sucked out of his sails, walked behind Peter, "I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these men." Peck harshly said, as Peter smiles smugly. The Mayor points to Peck "Get him out of here." He said, as Peter smiles and waves, "Bye." Peter says. Peck furious, points a finger at him as guards try to kick him out. "I'll fix you, Venkman! I'm gonna fix you!" Peter chuckles, "I am going to send you a nice fruit basket. I'm gonna miss him!" Peter said, as Peck screams "Alright! Alright!" and leaves.

The Mayor turns back to the Ghostbusters, "You've got work to do. Now what do you need from me?" They team looks at each other and nods.

The streets are clear, but the sidewalks are jammed with people waving signs and cheering. Military and police personnel yell things. The Ghostbusters wait in Ecto-1 with their police escort. "Come on, let's run some red lights!" Peter shouted as his head was out the window, and patted the side of the door. And the line of cars start moving. Dark clouds gather atop the building, shrouding the Temple of Zuul. The police escort drives up. The Ghostbusters get out and suit up as the crowd cheers. "Hello, New York! Well, hi, everyone!" Peter yells, he grabs Ray's hand high. "Dr. Ray Stantz! Would you please? The heart of the Ghostbusters! Thank you. They love you. They love you here! I like that shirt, pal! Gotta run. Got a date with a ghost! All right, whatever happens, let's be professionals." Peter yells, The Ghostbusters assemble in front of the building, looking up at the darkness above. Lightning strikes the building. Egon starts hoping that Amanda can see him, but he knows that she's not. "We might have to put a little overtime in on this one!" Ray shouts to the team. Egon sighs and looks down, Peter see's his friend's distressed state and pats his back, " Don't worry, Egon. We'll get our, soon-to-be girlfriends." Egon sighed and nodded. Suddenly there was an earthquake, a water main breaks. People fall and scream. A pit opens below the Ghostbusters and they fall in. So does the front end of a police car. The earthquake suddenly stops. The crowd comes to its feet. The crowed murmurs nervously, and they look around.

Ray comes out quite dazed, the others climb out of the hole following Ray. The crowd cheers and starts chanting. "Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!" Peter raises his hands and nods his head, "We're all right, it's all right, we can take it! You gotta learn to play rough! You wanna play rough?" Peter shouts, "Yeah!" "Let's go!"

The team ran in the building. After awhile they were all groaning, as they climb the stairs. "Where are we?" Peter asks, to no one inparticular, Ray looks down and sighs, "Oh, it looks like we're in the teens somewhere." Everyone groans "Well, when we get to twenty, tell me. I'm gonna throw up." Peter tells Ray. Ray slightly nodded, and they kept going.

Dana, Louis, and Amanda, stand on terror dog pedestals. Lightning shoots between them and the gates to the spirit world. The gates open up...

On floor twenty two Peter sighed in relief. "Twenty-two. Is this it?" Ray asked a heavy breathing Peter. "Yeah." Peter said, catching his breath. Egon looks around, "Art Deco. Very nice." He says to himself, Ray looks at Peter, "Where is it?" He asked him, "It's at the end of the hall." Peter responded, pointing to the then. By the time they go there; the door was non-existent, and there were stairs in the apartment. Egon looked around and stepped on a picture. It was of Dana and Amanda when they were kids. Dana had a flower crown on, and a yellow sun dress. Amanda was holding a stick, in muddy jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was longer, but she was still gorgeous. Egon put it in his pocket and looked at what the others were doing, they were looking at the stairs, in the apartment. "Hey, where do these stairs go?" Ray asked Peter. "They go up." Peter's about to go upstairs, but lightning goes off. He pushes his friends on, "Okay. Go ahead. Come on, go ahead. Come on. Go ahead!"

At the top of the stairs is the temple of Zuul. As they arrive lightning hit Dana, Louis, and Amanda. "Mandy!" Egon shouts at the same time as Peter says "Dana!" After that the three turn into terror dogs. Ray looks at Peter, and Egon, "Okay. That's all. They're dogs." Peter said, while Egon was on his knees holding back tears. Ray rubbed his best friend's back. After he collected himself he stood up. The Ghostbusters line up in front of the temple as Gozer emerges from the temple. Ray looks shocked, "It's a girl." he says, while Gozer pets the terror dogs. "It's Gozer." Egon stated, and Winston looks at him confused, "I thought Gozer was a man." He asked him. "It's whatever it wants to be." Egon further explained. "Well, whatever it is, it's gotta get by us!" Peter exclaimed, "Right" Ray says looking at Peter. A second of silence passed, "Go get her, Ray!" Peter yelled, Ray looked back at Peter, and stepped up, "Gozer the Gozerian! Good evening! As a duly designated representative of the state, county and city of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!" Ray demanded the God. "That ought to do it. Thanks very much, Ray." Peter said sarcastically, Gozer turned to face Ray, "Are you a God?" It asked, Ray looked behind him, to see Peter nod his head and give him a thumbs up, "No." Ray said honestly. Gozer reached its arms back into the temple, "Then... die!" It fires lightning at the Ghostbusters they sail across the temple, clinging to the edge of the building. The crowd screams from down below. Winston, on the flat top, looks up at Ray, "Ray, when someone asks if you're a god you say 'yes'!" Winston scolded Ray

After the Ghostbusters regained their balance Peter had enough, "All right. This chick is toast!" Peter shouted, and the team marched up to the temple. "Got your stick?" Peter asked the team, as they unhooked their proton guns, "Holding!" everyone said, "Heat 'em up!" He ordered, "Smoking!" They said as they charged their guns. "Make 'em hard!" Peter shouted, "Ready!"

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown. Strike!" Peter shouted, they blast Gozer. It yowls and flips across the temple and lands on the flat top. Everyone looks around, and turns around. "Nimble little minx, isn't she?" Peter asked jokingly, "We're gonna go full stream." Egon told them. As everyone prepared, Egon looked back at the temple, and looked at which dog he thought was Mandy. He regained focus and set the gun on the highest setting. "Aim for the flat top!" Ray told them. They blast again and Gozer vanishes. Peter looked to Ray, "Well! That wasn't so hard." Peter said. They walked down from the temple, and looked around, "We neutralized it! You know what that means? A complete particle reversal!" Ray beamed excitingly. "Hey, we have the tools, we have the talent!" Winston cheered, gripping the proton gun, "It's Miller time!" Peter said happily. The only one who wasn't celebrating was Egon. He look down at the PKE meter, "Ray? This looks extraordinarily bad." Egon said, still not taking his eyes off the PKE. Suddenly there was an earthquake at the temple, and rocks fell. "Look out!" He shouted, and more rocks fell and the crowd screams in terror. "Subcreatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler, has come! Choose and perish!" Gozer announced from the temple. The Ghostbusters looked at the temple in confusion, "What do you mean, choose? We don't understand!" Ray asked the god.Suddenly lightning strikes the building,"Choose! Choose the form of the Destructor!" It exclaimed, Peter steps up and looks up at the temple, "Whoa! I get it, I get it. Very cute! Whatever we think of - if we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, okay? So empty your heads. Empty your heads. Don't think of anything. We've only got one shot at this."

"The choice is made! The Traveler has come!" Gozer exclaimed, startling the team. "Whoa! Whoa! Nobody choosed anything! Did you choose anything?" Peter asked pointing at Egon, he shook his head, "No!" Peter then turned to Winston, "Did you?!" the dark skinned man shook his head also, "My mind's totally blank!" He exclaimed, "I didn't choose anything!" Peter yelled gesturing to himself, a look of realization hit the Ghostbusters, and they turned around glaring at Ray. "I couldn't help it... It just popped in there." Ray said, trembling. "What? What just popped in there?" Peter growled, not taking his eyes off his friend. "I-I tried to think-" Ray stuttered still trembling, but was cut of by stomping and screaming. 

Egon looked up and his eyes widened. "Look!" He shouted pointing in the distance. as everyone was running to the edge. "No! It can't be!" Ray shouted in fear, "What is it?" Winston asked, confused, "It can't be!" Ray begged to himself, "Aw shit." Winston growled.  
Ray, in solemn said, "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."


	4. Chapter 4

Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man stomps cars as people run and scream in terror. "Well there's something you don't see everyday." Peter said to himself, while looking down at the screaming people and the giant monster. "I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay-Puft..." Ray explained himself, even though he felt guilty. "Nice thinking, Ray." Peter said sarcastically, looking to Ray. "We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows, by the fire at Camp Waconda!" Ray explained himself even further. Peter rolled his eyes and looked to Egon, "Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left?" Peter asked in hope to Egon. "Sorry, Venkman. I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

Egon then started to think of Mandy. Over the few months he's known her, she was very intelligent, caring, and funny. Egon started having feelings for her the day he met her. For the times he wasn't busy, he would talk to her over the phone and he would tell her what he found out about her case. If this really was the end; he wanted his last thoughts to be about Amanda. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man growls at them. "Oh, no." Winston muttered still watching the beast, "Mother pus-bucket!" Peter said as the marshmallow man. It stomps on a church. "Nobody steps on a church in my town!" He yelled down, Ray finally out of his shocked state, "One, two, three! Roast him!" Ray said, and they blast Mr. Stay-Puft. It puts him on fire which soars up to them. He climbs up the side of the building. "Whoa..." Peter muttered as they run and hide. "Funny, us going out like this. Killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow man." Ray said, finding the situation slightly humorous. "We've been going about this all wrong! This Mr. Stay-Puft isn't so bad. He's a sailor, he's in New York; we get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble!" Peter suggested jokingly as the marshmallow man continues scaling up the side of building. Egon, suddenly had a light bulb go over his head, "I have a radical idea. The door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate." Egon suggested, and everyone looked to him, "How?" Peter asked him, Egon inhaled before he said his next words, "We'll cross the streams." Peter realizing the situation, looked at Egon wide-eyed. "Excuse me, Egon, you said crossing the streams was bad." Peter said, recalling what Egon said when they captured Slimer.  
Ray, still dazed, crossed his eyes, "Cross the streams..." He murmured, not understanding what was happening, "You're gonna endanger us, you're gonna endanger our clients. The nice ladies who paid us in advance before they became dogs." Peter said, trying to change his mind.  
Peter really wanted his friend to find a girlfriend. He's seen the way Egon looked at Mandy. So he's been trying to hook them up. "Not necessarily. There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive." Egon said, hinding the fear he was feeling. Everyone was thinking over what Egon said. Peter gives Ray a friendly pat on the back, "I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it!" Peter exclaimed, 'At least we might survive...' he thought to himself. "This job is definitely not worth eleven-five a year!" Winston muttered, not liking this at all. They run to the temple just as Mr. Stay-Puft lifts his head up. "Hurry!" Egon yelled.

"See you on the other side, Ray." Peter said, looking at Ray, then blasting the temple. "Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman" Ray says, then fires at the temple as well. And the two crossed their streams, "Let's turn 'em on, Spengler!" Ray shouted to his friend. Egon and Winston fire at the temple, "Cross 'em now, Spengler!" He shouted, as Mr. Stay-Puft sees what's going on he screams. The four proton beams combine to make one big one, blasting right into the temple. The gates swing shut.

The team starts to shout randomly, "Aggh! Oh, no! Help! It's gonna blow! Let's get out of here!" (I truly don't know who said what so... yeah).  
They stop firing and run away. The Temple of Zuul explodes, Mr. Stay-Puft does as well. Marshmallow all over everything, including Ray and Winston. "Oh... oh... Winston? Are you all right?" Ray asks the now marshmallow-covered Winston. "Yeah, yeah." The two of them begin to laugh, "Venkman? Spengler? Venkman? Spengler?" Ray looks around for his other friends. Just then Egon shows up... covered in marshmallow. "Oh, Spengler, are you okay?" Ray asks his friend, "I feel like the floor of a taxi cab." Egon muttered walking towards him. Peter goes towards his friends. He has very little marshmallow on him. Ray see's him and smiles, "Venkie!" he yelled happily. "Yeah. I'm alright." Peter said, solemnly, "Thank God. You okay?' Ray asks looking to Egon, "I'm alright." He confirmed, "You alright?" He asked looking to Winston, "I'm alright." Ray turned to Peter, "You okay?" He asked, and Peter nodded lightly, "Fine..." Peter and Egon walks towards the remains of the terror dog statues, they look at them sadly, "Oh. Smells like barbecued dog hair. Oh... Venkman, Spengs. Oh, Venkman, Egon, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I... I just forgot." Ray said, Peter just walks away in sadness. Egon stays by Mandy's terror dog, not able to bring himself to leave. Then part of the statue breaks and a hand comes out, same with the other one, only a foot is visible. Egon, quickly breaks off the part of the statue, eager to see his close friend. After they bust Dana out of the statue they work on Mandy's. "Somebody turn on the lights! Help! Somebody turn on the lights!" Louis yelled, Winston and Ray runs to his aide and Peter helps Egon. After a couple more attempts they finally got her out. Egon picked her up and held her bridal style. Dana see's her sister and rushes towards them. "Oh, god. Mandy?!" Amanda, now conscious, hears her sister, "Dana...?" She looks up to see Egon, "Hi" She smiled, Egon returned the smile, "Hello." He puts her down reluctantly and the Ghostbusters start to head down, "You have been a participant in the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909!" Ray exclaimed happily, Egon and Amanda walks towards them "Felt great!" Louis muttered, still trying to figure out what's going on, "We'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue." Egon told him bluntly, and Amanda chuckled. "Okay." He muttered. Winston smiles, throwing up his hands and cheering: "I love this town!"

They all walked out and everybody smiles and waves, while the crowd's cheering. Amanda looks to Egon and raises an eyebrow, "You know it's only fair, I still need to repay you." He raises a brow, and Amanda grabs him by the front of his suit and closes the gap between them, and Egon kisses her back, and everyone cheers. Even Janine, even though she felt slightly jealous.

The two parted and Egon smiled, "Seems I need to do favors for you more often." he said jokingly, Amanda rolled her eyes and saw Dana and Peter smooch. She broke out into a grin and whistled, "Yeah, Dana!" She cheered. And Egon slipped his hand into Amanda's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of the first movie. I had a mental debate on whether to add them kiss at the end or when Amanda wakes up from being a demonized terror dog.  
> Also I won't update for a while. I have family and mental issues, I have a lot of stuff on my chest so I can't really focus all that much.  
> Sorry!  
> :'(


End file.
